Love Remains the Same
by Intro-Reset
Summary: -"I know that now." Tess slowly broke the hug and brought her face closer to Caitlyn's, "I don't want to keep living like this. I want to give you my heart. It's up to you to break it or heal it. I want to take that risk. For love." TessCaitlyn -Songfic-


**Disclaimer:** Song belongs to Gavin Rossdale and _Camp Rock_ belongs to Disney

**Plot:** Well, its a Caittess story. More of a songfic, I would say I just loved the song, so why not add this?

I might write a sequel, but basically, it's (this story) not going to go "into" kissing and etc. Yet. Maybe a sequel might.

Yes. I must make them kiss at least once. :) (but not in this story)

It's just awkward when two characters just meet each other and go "I don't hate you anymore, kiss me!"

Basically. Enjoy and don't forget to

**Read and Review**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A thousand times I've seen you standing**

**Gravity like lunar landing **

**You make me want to run till' I find you**

Tess sat on her bed, looking through the window at the trees slowly dancing along to the wind. She slowly stood up and creeped towards the bathroom, careful not to wake anyone up. Carefully, Tess took out her clothes and put them on in the small bathroom as quickly as she could. After walking outside the cabin, she hugged herself and shivered at the cold. With one more glance at her cabin, she ran towards the small patch of forest that surrounded the camp. It calmed her to be in that forest, no matter how dark it was. Before she betrayed Caitlyn, she always came here to meet her. It was what they both loved the most; secret meetings in the dark, telling scary stories, talking about the latest gossip around the camp, and just being in the presence of each other. "Of course, I had to go ruin everything," Tess grumbled to herself before sitting down on a large tree stump. It was here she'd always run every night to meet her best friend. Of course, they were best friends during the day, too, but this was the only time both could just be themselves.

**I shut the world away from here**

**I drift to you, you're all I hear**

**As everything we know fades to black**

With a sigh, she closed her eyes and thought back to camp those long years ago, when she and Caitlyn were best friends. She replayed those vivid memories- those memories of everything they did together, of her first friend. And her truest friend. She could hear Caitlyn's voice in her head, telling her it was going to be alright. It was what she always told Tess whe she ran to her crying about T.J., the terrible witch of a mother. At once the memories haltered and started to fade as she knew that they were no longer friends.

**Half the time the world is ending**

**Truth is I am done pretending**

Tess hated everything she was doing to herself. She hated the life she was leading, the lies she was calling 'life.' In everything she did, she only wanted to feel her mother's love. To feel loved. Tess wasn't this perfect, bratty child. But she had to be, right? For her mother. Only T.J. mattered. It didn't matter that Tess lived through hell trying to be that perfect child. At least, that's what she told herself.

**I never thought that I **

**Had anymore to give **

**You're pushing me so far **

**Here I am without you**

No matter what she told herself, she knew that Caitlyn was the only one who loved her unconditionally. And she destroyed it. Slowly, tears started falling from her closed eyes. Gripping the bark of the tree stump, Tess pushed herself off of it and slumped to the ground. She had just about given up living those long years ago, but then... Caitlyn came along. Caitlyn showed her what it meant to live. Truthfully, those days were the only days she actually felt like enjoying herself wherever she went.

There were two reasons they were no longer friends. Firstly, Tess wanted to be perfect. T.J. did not find Caitlyn perfect. Secondly, Tess didn't want to have Caitlyn so close to her heart. With a heart so incomplete and so fragile, she couldn't bear to think what would happen if Caitlyn betrayed her like everyone else in her life had.

Tess remembered a time when she and her mother would go shopping together, laughing and being the best of friends. T.J. had promised that she would always love her. She remembered when she was learning to ride her scooter, and when she got scraped, her dad gently placed a bandage and a kiss onto her scratch. He had promised to never hurt her. Both of them lied. If Caitlyn was wearing the same decieving mask as her parents had, how could she bear it? Her mother already broke her spirit and her father already broke her bones multiple times. The only thing Tess had left was her heart.

Now she was alone at Camp Rock. It wasn't really empty, for it was filled with campers, but this year, Caitlyn didn't show up. To her, it felt like she was by herself.

**Drink to all that we have lost **

**Mistakes we have made **

**Everything will change **

**But love remains the same**

Putting up a front of hate and dislike of Caitlyn was hell for Tess, but she had to. She always knew in her heart that no matter what Caitlyn said to her, and no matter what she said to Caitlyn, she still loved her. She always did. How could she not love Caitlyn? Caitlyn was the one who taught her to love, and the one that caught her heart, no matter how fragile it was. The only way she defended her heart was by pushing away Caitlyn, but she finally knew what she had to do.

As soon as light hit the ground and started brightening up the dark forest, she knew it was time. As if caught in time, she slowly got up, brushing off the dirt and leaves that smudged her jeans. She snuck back into her room and grabbed her cellphone as her cabinmates started to stir. Within a few seconds, turned on her phone and called for a taxi.

"Hello?" an accented, gruff voice responded, "Remino's Taxi service. Where is location?"

"Hello. Camp Rock. It's not..." stared Tess before she was interrupted.

"Camp Rock? That's way to far for me! Do you know how early it is in the morning, too? Taxies are for cities, not little camps. Got that?" the voice replied in a huff.

"No, I really have to go. Please, sir. I'll pay as much as it takes. I really really really need... I mean, I just... Please, sir!" Tess pleaded, tears starting to form once more. There was a silence from the other end of the phone, before the voice responded once more.

"Fine. But it cost you."

**I find a place where we escape **

**Take you with me for the space **

**The city buzz sounds just like a fridge**

After the taxi came and dropped her off, she looked around at the loud sounds and the dark colors of the city. It was awkward being in such a noisy place, since she was in a quiet camp for most of the summer. She remembered this city quite well. When they were friends, Caitlyn showed her pictures of her city and told Tess her address. "135 Roadwell Drive," murmered Tess under her breath, "or was it something else?"

Carefully walking down the streets, Tess looked around at the street signs. With cars honking, people chatting, and concession stands on the side of the street blasting music, Tess couldn't help but to pull up her hood over her head. faster and faster she started to walk, looking this way and that for that special address. "Where the hell are you?"

**I walk the streets through seven bars **

**I have to find just where you are **

**The faces seem to blur **

**They're all the same**

As it started getting darker, Tess became more desperate.

"Excuse me, where is Roadwell Drive?" she asked a pedestrian who was sitting by the bus sign.

"Ah, Roadwell Drive? I believe it is two blocks away. Take a left after you go straight for a few minutes, and you should be there."

"Thank you!" exclaimed Tess, running down the street in search of Roadwell Drive. The people around her became nothing, and the sounds started to fade. All she could see and hear was Caitlyn, and all she could concentrate on was running faster and faster.

**Half the time the world is ending **

**Truth is I am done pretending**

After she reached Roadwell Drive, she searched for 135. It was a beautiful and simple house on the corner of Roadwell Drive; the walls were a light grey and the door was a dark beige. The driveway was empty, and the window shades were closed, but Tess stilll believed that Caitlyn was there. Walking towards the door, she prepared herself. She knew she was done being who her mother wanted her to be, and she was through with being someone she wasn't. Tess was finally ready to trust someone with her heart- her fragile little heart.

**I never thought that I **

**Had anymore to give **

**You're pushing me so far **

**Here I am without you**

She was at the door, but she couldn't bring herself to ring the bell. Scared, she lifted up one finger and laid it on the doorbell. Then, she pushed down as hard as she could and swiftly pulled her had away, awaiting Caitlyn with anxiety, excitement, and fear.

"I'm coming!" It was Caitlyn's voice. Her angelic, beautiful voice. It was the voice that calmed Tess on her worst days and lifted her up on her best days. When the door opened, Tess held her head downcast.

"Tess? What are you doing here?" The voice suddenly turned into venom; Caitlyn was worried, but still suspicious.

"Hi, Caitlyn..." Tess quietly whispered. Caitlyn tensed up as she stood outside and closed the door.

"Why are you here?" demanded Caitlyn, crossing her arms in front of her.

"I... I just wanted to apologize." Tess said, to the surprise of Caitlyn.

"Oh, oh. The great Tess is apologizing? To me? Is that an honor or what?" Scarcastically grumbled Caitlyn.

"Can you just shut up?" Tess retorted, angry, "You dont get it! I'm sorry I pushed you away! I'm sorry! I was just stupid, okay?"

Caitlyn arched one of her eyebrows, "Doesn't sound like you're sorry."

"I am!" yelled Tess. Suddenly, she burst into tears and slowly whispered, "I just didn't, didn't want you to break my heart."

Caitlyn shot Tess a confused look and said, "What? That doen't make sense! I never did anything wrong to you! And then you just betray me and start being a bitch to me! And now you're saying you didn't want me to break your heart?"

"I'm sorry." Tess sniffed, "I don't know. I just... I didn't know how to trust. I was new to being loved by someone. You were my first real friend and I was scared... You can't trust people. They always break you."

"Tess. People won't break you if they love you for real." Caitlyn's voice was softer now, "If you knew that, you'd know the fine line between love and trust. Sometimes when there's someone you love with all your heart, you have to give them just that- your heart- and take the risk of having it broken."

Caitlyn walked over to Tess and gave her a hug, the first one in years.

"I know that now." Tess slowly broke the hug and brought her face closer to Caitlyn's, "I don't want to keep living like this. I want to give you my heart. It's up to you to break it or heal it. I want to take that risk. For love."

Tess slowly moved herself closer to Caitlyn and rested her head on Caitlyn's shoulder.

"Cait?" Tess whispered, "I love you."

Caitlyn smiled and laughed, "First time I heard that from you."

**Drink to all that we have lost **

**Mistakes we have made **

**Everything will change **

**But love remains the same**

Tess smiled, lifting her head from Caitlyn's shoulder.

**So much more to say **

**So much to be done **

**Don't you trick me out **

**We shall overcome **

**It's all left still to play**

"Cait?" Tess said once more.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn replied, slowly loosening her grasp on the hug. Tess opened her mouth as if to speak, but suddenly stopped. In her mind, she decided to tell her another time. She loved Caitlyn, much more than Caitlyn should ever know, but she'd tell. She'd tell another time. Right now, there was too much lost time to make up for, and too much moments she had passed by. Times like this.  
"Nothing." Tess laughed, "Just feels good hugging you again.

**Half the time the world is ending **

**Truth is I am done pretending **

**Too much time too long defending **

**You and I are done pretending **

**I wish this could last forever **

**As if we could last forever**

**Love remains the same **

**Love remains the same**

"Thanks for loving me again."

"Hmm? But I never stopped."

**_END_**

**------  
A.N.** A bit too cliche, hmm? Well, I felt like making something fromage-ishly cliche! Haha don't be cruel :) **Read and Review!** And I'm sorry to all Caitlyn-Mitchie shippers, but I prefer the love-hate relationship that is Caittess. But Maitlyn's cool too! :)


End file.
